Currently, Bluetooth and the emerging (ultra-wide band) UWB are the leading protocols in the market for local, short-range, and personal area networks. However, one of the most challenging aspects of such protocols is weak security. For example, the weakest security point in Bluetooth is the fact that link and encryption keys are derived from a PIN code that a user/operator of Bluetooth coupled devices is expected to physically/manually enter during device-pairing. The PIN code's size ranges from 4 to 16 Octets. Such flexibility usually leads to device-users/operators entering the smallest possible PIN code, which in turn results in weak link and encryption keys.